


Еще глоток - и мы горим, на раз, два, три.

by Vodolej



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wolverine and the X-Men (Comics), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Permanent Injury, Sexual Harassment, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodolej/pseuds/Vodolej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Безнадежно влюбленный Уэйд в метаниях.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_— Ну, чего там все хотят? Секса, тако, денег…_ **  
**_Любви, — шепчет тихий голос в голове у Питера. Он подозрительно похож на голос Уэйда, только гораздо тише и намного грустнее. — Любви. Внимания. Постоянства. (с)_ **

**_There ain't no grave can hold my body down (с)_ **

 

С Логаном всегда просто. Он сваливается на голову, как снег в середине мая, бросает свою потрепанную сумку у порога и обводит заинтересованным хмурым взглядом жилище Уэйда.  
\- Пиздец у тебя срач, - всегда говорит Логан, это традиция, это их ритуал Ванкуверских бро, так что, если Логана подменят злым клоном – Уэйд его сразу раскусит.  
\- Ценное замечание от канадского бомжа, - отвечает Уэйд.  
Потом Логан хлопает его по плечу. Уэйд в ответ хлопает Логана по заднице. Итог всегда один – они оказываются в постели еще до полуночи. Иногда это нежно и долго, иногда больше похоже на драку, а на утро они собирают обломки очередной кровати и потом трахаются на матрасе, брошенном на пол.

\- Жизнь – отстой, - говорит Логан, раскуривая очередную крепкую сигару.  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то, у меня рак всего, - говорит Уэйд, просто потому, что любит выебываться. – А ты хочешь сделать из меня пассивного курильщика?  
\- Я уже сделал из тебя пассивного курильщика часик назад, - напоминает Логан, потому что ирония ему не чужда. Но на самом деле Логан подставляется так же часто, как и Уэйд.  
Бессмертие отстой, если ты сам себе не нужен. Логан слишком старый для условностей и табу.

Логан исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появляется. Уэйд возвращается домой – а квартира пуста. Нет ни побитой сумки, ни Логана, ни даже запаха его сигар, окна открыты настежь, грязный, загазованный воздух большого города свободно летает по комнате.

\- Я встретил одного человека, - однажды говорит Логан.  
Уэйд лежит рядом, закинув ногу на его крепкое бедро. На Уэйде только черный носок, как раз на этой ноге. Уэйд пытается восстановить дыхание, потому что секс был умопомрачительный. Ну… теперь он знает причину.  
\- Расскажи мамочке, - предлагает Уэйд нарочито приторным голосом.  
Логан долго молчит.

\- Ему шестнадцать, - говорит он наконец. – Он особенный мальчик, но в этом столетии почему-то их нельзя трахать… типа, они дети и все такое.  
Он пожимает плечами.  
\- Я соблюдаю законы, - говорит Логан.  
И вот это смешно. Уэйд ржет, пока Логан не опрокидывает его на живот и не тычет лицом в подушку.

\- Его отец… известный человек, - сознается Логан, когда они доламывают постель и перетаскивают матрас на пол. – Ты его знаешь. Не самый лучший человек.  
Уэйд пытается прикинуть, у кого из известных ему ублюдков и негодяев есть шестнадцатилетние потомки, но Уэйд никогда не брал заказы на детей, поэтому здесь его познания скудны.  
\- Подожди пару лет, - советует он. – А потом нагнешь мальчишку.  
Логан невесело улыбается.  
\- Боюсь, раньше он нагнет меня, - жалуется он, такой огромный, сильный, мускулистый и бессмертный. – Думаешь, он не в курсе? Да он меня изводит!  
Уэйд снова смеется, а Логан зачем-то выключает ночник и ложится сверху.  
\- И что, в темноте я, типа, сойду за малолетку? – скептически интересуется Уэйд.  
\- Да, глупость сделал, - хмыкает Логан после неловкой паузы. - Включить обратно?  
\- Нет, - говорит Уэйд, потому что, как ни странно для человека с его внешностью, он очень давно не трахался без света.  
И это получается очень нежно. Логан осторожен с ним, словно может повредить ему. Уэйд обнимает его за плечи и жмурится, хотя перед глазами и так темнота. Они убийцы, но не звери. Даже они способны на нежность.

\- Любовь – это не для меня, - говорит потом Уэйд, предчувствуя, что Логан скоро снова исчезнет. – Любовь и вся эта херня – для слабаков.

Он влюбляется в Человека-Паука с первого взгляда. У Уэйда нет никакого сверхъестественного чутья. У него просто большой опыт и хорошая интуиция, поэтому он, наблюдая через прицел за одним типом, в какой-то момент отодвигается и отступает на пару шагов.  
А в следующую секунду на то место, где он стоял, приземляется некто тоненький, высокий, в маске и синем с красным костюме. У этого некто бесподобные, красивые ноги, точеные икры, тонкая талия и охуительная задница. У Уэйда буквально течет слюна, хорошо, что он тоже в маске.  
Некто, судя по молодому голосу и фигуре, вряд ли перешагнул рубеж восемнадцатилетия. Уэйду на это плевать. Он хочет поиметь эту задницу, сколько бы оборотов вокруг солнца она ни сделала.  
Но Уэйд дебил и придурок, и поэтому он на долгое время вперед портит отношения с Человеком-Пауком, дружелюбным соседом, мальчиком, который делает этот сраный город чуточку лучше.

Уэйд терпеливо выслушивает воспитательную лекцию, пока Паучок (но Уэйд еще не знает, что это Паучок, для Уэйда это пока еще незнакомая восхитительная юная задница в спандексе) пытается выяснить кто Уэйд такой и как его зовут. Паучок (восхитительная задница, созданная для члена Уэйда) очаровательно переходит от вопросов к угрозам.

\- Убирайся, - говорит он, - из города, кто бы ты ни был.  
Это так нагло и так прелестно. Уэйд даже кивает, потому что не хочет расстраивать это юное дарование. Уэйд мог бы сказать, что его цель – законченная мразь, заслужившая свою пулю. Уэйд мог бы сказать, что он сам тоже в своем роде санитар города, рыщущий волк, карающий паршивых овечек.  
Но Уэйд тоже законченная мразь, и еще он просто придурок, поэтому он ничего не говорит, он бросается на опешившего мальчика, опрокидывает его на нагретый бетон крыши и пытается поиметь.

Он чувствует, что тело под ним очень гибкое и очень юное, бурлящее от переполняющей энергии. Уэйд успевает стащить тесные синие штанишки до середины бедер и успевает облапать упругие ягодицы, плоский живот и крепкие бедра. Он планирует задрать красную маску и посмотреть, что за котик скрывается под ней, но в следующую секунду его самого швыряют на спину и бьют в лицо так сильно и долго, что Уэйд отключается от боли.

Разбитые линзы его маски глубоко впиваются в щеки. Уэйд отплевывается осколками зубов. Он на крыше один одинешенек, над ним только грязное и мутное небо Нью-Йорка, и не видно ни одной звезды. Во рту Уэйда перекатывается какая-то теплая, рыхлая дрянь. Когда он сплевывает, задрав испорченную маску до лба, оказывается, что это его откушенный язык. Ничего, новый отрос в два раза лучше.  
Уэйд чувствует, что влюбился по самые уши. Сердце пляшет в горле. Впервые за долгое-долгое время перспектива бессмертия его не пугает. Она открывает ему такие возможности, что кружится голова.  
Но для начала стоит узнать, кому принадлежит эта лучшая в мире аппетитная попка.

\- Жизнь отстой! – патетически заявляет Уэйд, устроившись поперек Логана.  
Логан курит. У него, в целом, загнанный вид и дикий взгляд, темные волосы на затылке отросли и кудряво топорщатся. Должно быть, в этот раз Логана здорово помотало.

\- Я встретил одного мальчика, - говорит Уэйд.  
К чести Логана, тот не смеется. Логан смотрит на него с интересом и делает жест, милостиво предлагающий продолжить.  
\- Юный супергерой, - вздыхает Уэйд. – Честь и совесть Большого Яблока, обтянутая спандексом.  
\- Человек-Паук? – спрашивает Логан так невинно и удивленно, что Уэйду хочется его удавить. – Ты запал на П…паука?  
\- Я хочу его себе, - серьезно говорит Уэйд, и для них с Логаном это обозначает чуть больше, чем просто плотская жажда обладать кем-то молоденьким.  
Такие люди, как они, не позволяют себе привязанностей.

Но Уэйд хочет привязаться к Человеку-Пауку. И хочет, откровенно говоря, привязать Паучка к своей кровати, и сделать с ним кучу всяких вещей. Вылизать его сверху донизу, пососать пальцы его ног, уткнуться лицом между его худеньких бедер и подышать тем запахом, который бывает у возбужденных мальчишек. Уэйд хочет вставить член в Паучка; он хочет сделать это медленно, по дюйму, чтобы смазка издавала хлюпающие звуки, а Паучок потерянно скулил. Еще Уэйд хочет вставить грубым рывком, въехать одним толчком, так, чтобы Паучок выгнулся и начал орать. Побольше крови, и что бы Паучок метался и вскрикивал, умолял прекратить, чтобы можно было сломать ему нос и оба запястья, а потом, когда все закончится, засунуть ствол Магнума в его наверняка хорошенький ротик, в циничной пародии на отсос, расколов ему зубы и вывихнув челюсть, и разметать его наглые молоденькие мозги по подушке.  
Уэйд до зуда хочет увидеть лицо Паучка. Он готов принести Паучку цветы и плюшевую игрушку на первое свидание, и быть джентльменом, держа руки при себе, пока Паучок сам не попросит потрогать его.

\- Забудь, - говорит Логан, наблюдая за отражающимися на лице мыслями Уэйда с интересом естествоиспытателя. – С ним у тебя ничего не выйдет. Он…  
Логан не успевает договорить, потому что Уэйд бьет его в лицо. А Логан, естественно, не остается в долгу.  
Они катаются и дерутся, это совсем не профессионально, так дружеская возня, сопровождаемая брызгами крови, но в какой-то момент Логан выпускает когти и вспарывает Уэйду бока. За это Уэйд, насаженный на адамантий как бабочка на булавку, рычит от боли и раздвигает Логану колени. У них крепко стоит, у обоих, поэтому, когда Уэйд начинает двигаться, спазматически и сразу глубоко, когти медленно втягиваются обратно, потом ладони Логана ложатся Уэйду на лопатки. Логан здорово стонет - глухо, как-то растерянно и очень искренне.

\- Что он тут забыл?! – возмущенно кричит красивый темноволосый мальчик с густыми выразительными бровями, когда Уэйд усаживается в кресло в большом, светлом и неприятно-чистом зале для конференций.  
Чтобы подняться на этот уровень Башни Старка Уэйду пришлось оставить внизу все оружие. Вообще все. С него даже ботинки сняли, поэтому он ощущает себя довольно глупо – в костюме, маске и в носках. Но ботинки было проще снять, чем вынимать из них все спрятанные пилочки и лезвия. Без оружия, с пустой перевязью, Уэйд чувствует себя голым, особенно среди людей, которые ему не рады.

Только Логан сидит молча, пока вокруг бушует перебранка. Черная Вдова наотрез отказывается работать с Уэйдом, потому что он псих и маньяк. Потому что он может многое о ней рассказать, о ее прошлом, которое она скрывает, о том, чего не должны делать положительные супергерои, пример нации. Зимний Солдат молчит. О нем Уэйд тоже мог бы рассказать, но Зимнему Солдату совершенно плевать, у него и так плохая репутация. Логан по-прежнему молчит и терпеливо раскуривает сигару, он еще выскажется, Уэйд видит это по его потемневшим, мрачным глазам.

Мальчик, Человек-Паук, очень красивый по мнению Уэйда. Он не идеален, но это только к лучшему. У него густые темные брови и бархатные глаза, большой рот, наполненный белыми зубками, и трогательные, - все еще по мнению Уэйда, - чуть выступающие тупые верхние клыки. Уэйд отлично видит эти клыки, потому что мальчишка не затыкается, того и гляди начнет плеваться ядом от ненависти.

Но у Уэйда отличная фантазия, он вполне представляет этого мальчика, - своего мальчика, как уже считает Уэйд, - и по-другому. С томно приоткрытым ртом, в поту, с мутными от похоти глазами. Лучше всего Уэйд представляет эти длинные, подтянутые и мускулистые ноги широко раздвинутыми и заброшенными на свои плечи. О чем он, естественно, тут же говорит вслух.  
Повисает такая звенящая тишина, что Уэйд слышит, как бешено колотится сердце Паучка. По крайней мере, Уэйд думает, что слышит. То, что происходит потом, похоже на взрыв. Все кричат на всех, а потом все кричат на него. Логан, вздохнув, затягивается сигарой, и смотрит на Уэйда с непередаваемо ехидным выражением. В Уэйда летят паутина и оскорбления. Оскорбления он возвращает вдвойне, с этим у него проблем нет, паутину – не может, она налипает на костюм, на маску, заклеивает линзы.

\- А ты всерьез запал, - сообщает вечером Логан.  
Он пытается сообразить ужин на двоих из всего того, что нашел у Уэйда на кухне и в холодильнике, и у чего сроки годности еще не канули в седую древность.  
\- Пацан тебя искренне ненавидит, - говорит Логан, держа лоток с протухшими яйцами на расстоянии брезгливо вытянутой руки.

Потом они заказывают пиццу, потом трахаются. Потом Логан говорит:  
\- Скорее всего, Старк не подпишет твой контракт, ты, блядь, умеешь произвести впечатление.  
Он начинает смеяться, но Уэйду совсем не обидно. У Логана между ног все измазано их общей спермой, и Логан, в общем-то, не желает ему зла. Он просто говорит правду.  
\- Плевал я на их впечатления, - зевает Уэйд. – Им нужен солдат или нежная чирлидерша?  
Логан долго гладит его спину, покрытую язвами и шрамами. Логан знает, что Уэйду одиноко и страшно. Но они оба молчат.

Старк подписывает контракт, потому что им, в самом деле, нужен солдат, а Уэйд – лучший. Команда не в восторге, даже Старк не в восторге. Паучок вне себя от бешенства. Он и близко не подходит к Уэйду, но Уэйду этого и не надо: он орет пошлости и комплименты через расстояние, что их разделяет - через крыши и улицы, через кварталы.  
\- Может, хватит уже? – однажды спрашивает Стив Роджерс. – Уилсон, если ты не перестанешь нести эту чушь, я отломаю тебе микрофон.  
\- Но как же я буду звать на помощь? – с деланной беспомощностью спрашивает Уэйд.  
Он бы похлопал ресницами, не будь он в маске… если бы у него были ресницы.  
\- А тебе никто не придет на помощь, - говорит ему Мальчик-Паук, он трется в отдалении, позади Кэпа, но, естественно, подслушивает разговор. У него тоже обсессия своего рода, хотя он в ней, конечно, не признается. Его ненавистью можно резать, словно ножом.  
Уэйд думает, что Паучок прав. Паучок - умный мальчик, и обычно он говорит толковые вещи, когда ему дают говорить.

Интересно, - думает Уэйд, - а Старк вообще в курсе, что у него тут есть?  
Уэйду в Башне никто не рад, он никому не приятель, поэтому он шатается туда-сюда, не прилипая к компаниям, и в своих поисках находит немало интересного. Разумеется, в лаборатории его никто не пускает, но Уэйду туда и не надо.

На одном из этажей он находит маленький кинозал, оббитый плюшем кирпичного цвета. Там всего три мягких глубоких диванчика и большой экран на всю стену. Уэйд устраивается поудобней, раздобыв шоколадный попкорн, и смотрит «Пятый элемент». На пятой минуте фильма Уэйд находит мини-бар, а в нем одинокую бутылку шампанского и пакет жареных фисташек. Так что ему становится совсем заебись – Уэйд заедает попкорн фисташками и запивает шампанским из горла, пока молодая, морковно-рыжая красотка светит плоской грудью и длинными ногами.

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спрашивает Человек-Паук, врываясь на сорок третьей минуте.  
Его зовут Питер Паркер. Питер, блядь, Бенджамин Паркер, теперь Уэйд это знает. Питер-детка. Питти-крошка. Пит-сладенькая-принцесса. Питер-Отъебись-Дэдпул-Паркер.

\- Смотрю киноклассику, - говорит Уэйд, ему лениво пререкаться и действительно интересно, чем закончатся приключения Корбена Далласа.  
Человек Паук смотрит на него, потом смотрит на экран, где застыл статичный кадр: морковные волосы, голубые глаза. Потом он неодобрительно глядит на рассыпанный попкорн и открытую бутылку.  
\- Что ты делаешь в Башне? – спрашивает он с агрессивной, очаровательной наглостью. – Тебе тут не рады.  
\- Мне похер, - честно отвечает Уэйд.  
Ему больше не интересно смотреть кино, ему интересно смотреть на Питера. Тот очаровательный, жестокий молоденький щенок. Он из тех юных супергероев, которым еще не обломали зубки. Он не хоронил друзей, у него нет закадычных врагов, его никогда всерьез не калечили. Для него супергеройство – это такая развлекушка, вечеринка в костюмах, Комик-Кон с друзьями.  
Уэйду одинаково сильно хочется оттрахать Питера Паркера, защитить его от всех бед на свете и убить собственноручно.

У Питера живая мимика - подергивается бровь, подрагивают темные, длинные ресницы, ноздри раздуваются от гнева, кривятся тонкие губы. У него красивая, задорная улыбка, но Уэйду Паучок, разумеется, никогда не улыбается. Однажды Уэйд перехватывает его дружескую улыбку, направленную Клинту Бартону, Питер тут же мрачнеет и киснет, и как-то брезгливо поджимает губы, словно случайно испачкался в чем-то вонючем.  
На самом деле, это больней, чем навылет в голову.

А однажды Уэйд совершенно случайно оказывается рядом с Питером: Уэйд этого не планирует, он уворачивается от летящих со всех сторон пуль, начиненных взрывчаткой, и приземляется на соседнюю крышу, где оказывается почти спина к спине с Человеком Пауком.  
\- Я прикро… - начинает Питер, но потом понимает, кто стоит позади него.  
Вокруг так и свистит смерть, но Питер моментально перемещается на другую крышу, оставляя Уэйда без прикрытия. Брезгливость и пренебрежение Человека Паука почти осязаемые. Уэйд отвлекается на его маневр, обеспечивая Паучку безопасное перемещение, и за это сам получает две пули в локоть. Руку почти обрывает, она висит на перебитом суставе и вспученных жилах.  
Ему больно.

\- Не понимаю, почему Тони Старк решил, что ты нам нужен, - заявляет Питер.  
В домашней одежде, в футболке и спортивных штанах, он просто сногсшибательный. У него влажные, растрепанные волосы, наверное, только-только выбрался из душа.  
\- Потому, что у него мозгов побольше, чем у тебя, Паучок, - отвечает Уэйд.  
Питер хмурится.  
\- Ты чудовище, - говорит он с отвращением.  
Уэйд пожимает плечами. Это не новость.  
\- Ты пытался меня изнасиловать, - напоминает Питер, у него при этом очень-очень странный голос.  
\- Я никогда не пытаюсь, я делаю, - отвечает Уэйд. – Если бы я хотел – я бы тебя поимел.  
Питер несколько секунд на него смотрит молча. Под глазом у него лихорадочно бьется венка.  
\- Вранье! – наконец заявляет он. – Ты просто пушечное мясо, Дэдпул. Корчишь из себя злодея, но ты слишком глуп…  
Он не успевает договорить, потому что Уэйд пинает в его сторону бумажный пакет с попкорном. Это отличная идея – попкорн белым облаком летит во все стороны, Паучок оказывается дезориентирован и теряет три драгоценные секунды. Он инстинктивно взмывает под самый потолок, защищаясь привычным способом, но Уэйд уже изучил его повадки. Поэтому, стоит Паучку приклеиться к лепнине, как его голова со звоном встречается с толстым зеленым стеклом бутылки.  
Осколки разлетаются дождем, Питер падает, но Уэйд, конечно, не дает ему растянуться на полу, на жестких ступеньках и битом стекле. Он ловит полубессознательного Паучка и укладывает на диван.

Паучок идеален. Мальчик, ради которого можно умереть (Уэйд еще не знает, насколько он прав), мальчик, который пахнет райским блаженством и адскими муками. На лбу вспухает лиловая шишка с длинной царапиной, из которой сочится кровь. Паучок смотрит мутно и расфокусированно, он как кукла, с которой можно делать что угодно.  
Уэйд снимает с него кеды, стягивает рубашку и тщательно изучает розовые бугорочки на запястьях Питера. Паутина, которая вытягивается оттуда, липко-жидкая и клейкая, но Уэйд все-таки ухитряется связать ею руки Питера.  
Питер вообще не сопротивляется. Он тихонько стонет, когда Уэйд целует его за ушами, целует его горло и ключицы. Потом Уэйд задирает серую майку и лижет плоский живот. Ощущение острых тазовых косточек во рту – непередаваемо-сладкое. Уэйд сползает еще ниже и посасывает каждый пальчик на ноге. Кожа Паучка слабо пахнет гелем для душа, она горьковатая, Уэйд готов провести так вечность.

Он поднимается выше, оставляя влажные поцелуи, но конечно не рискует снимать с Питера его свободные спортивные штанишки. Это чересчур, запретное касание, аларм, аларм, харам, нельзя! Хотя, когда Уэйд посасывает твердые темные сосочки, он приходит к выводу, что может перевернуть Паучка на живот и вылизать его между ягодиц, потом засунуть язык в его девственную чистую дырочку и как следует прощупать то местечко. У Уэйда длинный язык и полно энтузиазма.

Питер издает какой-то слабый звук, что-то между хрипом и стоном. Уэйд точно знает, что не делает Паучку больно. Уэйд не может сделать Паучку больно, он бы хотел, он даже примеривается вонзить зубы в длинную, стройную шею, но просто не может так поступить. Паучок – его сокровище; мальчик, который освещает этот гребанный город, как ебучее солнце. Уэйд не смеет на нем даже засоса оставить, так что Питеру определенно не больно. Может, ему все-таки нравится?  
Уэйд вскидывает голову – но Питер смотрит не на него. Питер смотрит за его плечо: рот приоткрыт, в глазах ужас. Уэйд отлично знает, что это обозначает, поэтому все, что он успевает – накрыть Питера собой, прикрыть его своим телом, а дальше все смазывается в грохот и гул, и жуткую боль, и темноту.

Первый звук, который он слышит, когда приходит в себя – это звон стекла. За окнами ночь, но зеленый неоновый свет неплохо так освещает спальню. Логан, скрестив ноги, сидит на диване, спиной к обломкам кровати, к матрасу, на котором лежит Уэйд, и пьет вискарь, если верить аромату, плывущему по комнате.

\- Зачем ты это сделал? – спрашивает Логан.  
У него на редкость злой и трезвый голос.  
\- Сделал что? – хрипит Уэйд.  
Он не помнит, как очутился тут, не помнит, что было днем, фрагменты памяти осыпаются, как мозаика из разных наборов, которую свалили вместе в одну кучу и из которой не составишь единую картину.

\- Старк разорвал с тобой контракт, - сообщает Логан. – В Башне ты теперь персона нон-грата. Ты испортил себе репутацию, Уэйд.  
\- Моя репутация и так хуевей некуда, - бурчит Уэйд, его сейчас куда больше интересует капающая в раковину вода, чем то, что Старк отказался от его услуг.  
Уэйд добирается до раковины и долго пьет, сунув гудящую голову под кран.

\- Так что было? – спрашивает он, и когда выпрямляется, то оказывается, что Логан стоит у него за спиной.  
\- Ты совсем с катушек съехал? – спрашивает Логан почти ласково, и стучит Уэйду по лысой голове. – Поехал, да?  
Уэйд кивает отрицательно, потом согласно, потом пожимает плечами, потому что он вообще ничего не помнит.

У Логана мобильный телефон производства «Старк Индастри» и есть доступ к базе. Логан вообще-то не похож на парня, который следит за модными новинками, но это обманчивое впечатление, Логан – умница, и шагает в ногу со временем. Он подсовывает Уэйду под нос запущенную видеозапись с одной из камер Башни.

Вот он, Уэйд, лежит на диване, вольготно закинув ногу на спинку, в закатанной до носа маске, с бутылкой и фисташками. А вот Питер, дерзкий, тоненький и юный. А вот одновременно летят попкорн, Питер и бутылка, и все это настолько быстро, что укладывается в пять секунд. И вот уже Питер шлепается в подставленные руки спелым плодом, и оказывается на диванчике с раздвинутыми ногами.  
Дальше Уэйд немного помнит – ощущение кожи на языке, горьковатой после геля для душа. Гладкий, нежный, послушный Питер Паркер.

А вот Зимний Солдат, который несколько секунд смотрит на них, бесшумно стоя у порога. Надо же, Уэйд так увлекся, что не заметил постороннего. А вот Зимний Солдат, оценив обстановку, стреляет ему в затылок. На самом деле хирургически точный выстрел и пиздецки глупый поступок: разрывная пуля аккуратно входит Уэйду в самое основание затылка, перебивая позвонки, и над Паучком проливается кровавый дождь из мозгов и осколков черепа.  
Питер орет не своим голосом. Он дергается, извивается, но не может освободиться, а сверху на нем лежит мертвый Дэдпул, с каким-то неровным гребнем черепа вместо головы, кровища оттуда так и хлещет, заливая Питеру лицо. Питер мечется под ним, бьется об спинку дивана, кровь стекает по его лицу и волосам, пропитывает обивку. Паучок похож на вампира в разгар пиршества, но вампира до смерти перепуганного.  
Зимний Солдат небрежно спихивает Уэйда на пол и осторожно распутывает Питера. Тот весь в жиже из мозгов и крови. Отвратительное, тошнотворное и возбуждающее зрелище – Паучок почти весь в Дэдпуле.

\- Знаешь, как это называется? – говорит Логан, отбирая свой телефон. – Изнасилование несовершеннолетнего, Уэйд. Ты захлопнул себе до черта дверей, у всех есть дети.  
\- Плевать, - говорит Уэйд.  
На самом деле – ему не плевать. На самом деле, ему чертовски хочется увидеть Питера Паркера. Потому что Уэйд успел заметить кое-что любопытное: пока он ласкал связанного Питера – тот успел прийти в себя, опомнился, но не сопротивлялся. Пусть это длилось всего минуту или чуть больше, но Паучок лежал смирно и наслаждался тем, что Уэйд его трогает. Определенно наслаждался.

Уэйд до скрежета зубов хочет увидеть Питера и сказать ему, на этот раз нормально сказать, ртом и словами, что он бы не обидел Паучка. Не сделал больно. Что Уэйд может быть нормальным… ну хотя бы условно, может быть нежным и заботливым.

\- Ты! – кричит Питер, когда Уэйд приземляется на крышу. – Ублюдок, мать твою!  
Вокруг творится какой-то ад. На Нью-Йорк сыпется густой дождь из квакающих жаб, на глазах Уэйда жабы разбиваются о крыши и асфальт, бьют стекла и корежат машины. Некоторые так и остаются валяться искореженными тушками, но некоторые превращаются при ударе в рой мух.  
\- Что это за пиздец? – интересуется Уэйд у всех сразу; он снял наушник у оперативника, которому наушник больше не нужен. В открытом рту бедного парня жужжит и клубится черное веретено.

Вместо ответа в него впиливаются пули – в плечи, живот и колени. Не самое умное решение – отправляться туда, где собрались лучшие в мире супер-убийцы, которые его не жалуют, но Питер тоже тут, а Уэйду надо с ним поговорить.

Уэйд лежит на спине, постанывая от боли, и пока он валяется, он может более-менее здраво оценить ситуацию. Все эти казни египетские, чума и мор сыплются из одного человека, ну прямо как золотая пыль из феечки Тинкер Белл. Уэйд щурится, чтобы рассмотреть, эту феечку, которая парит над городом высоко-высоко, но это совсем даже не фея – это нечто странное, но это вроде бы мужик.  
Уэйд садится и досадливо фыркает, заметив в новеньком костюме уродливые дырки.  
\- Блядь, - говорит он.  
И едва успевает увернуться, когда рядом с ним, вздымая пыль, с гулким грохотом начинают сыпаться булыжники.

Над всем огромным, многострадальным городом стоит сплошной звон – лопаются стекла, людской отчаянный вой поднимается в небеса. Уэйд же делает то, что умеет – он подбирается к Питеру Паркеру и прикрывает того от камней и лягушек, впрочем, лягушек уже все меньше, а камней, летящих с неба, все больше.  
Один увесистый булыжник больно бьет Уэйда по плечу, рука висит плетью. Паучок оглядывается, и хоть по его маске ничего не понятно, Уэйд чувствует, что ему не рады.

\- Слушай, сладенький, - говорит Уэйд. - Может сейчас не вовремя…  
Он не успевает договорить, интуиция криком орет об опасности, так что он бесцеремонно отпихивает Паука подальше, едва не сбрасывая с крыши, а тот, в ответ, бросает в Уэйда паутину, туго спеленав по рукам и ногам. Это не самое умное решение, потому что на Уэйда, на то место, где они только что стояли, обрушивается кусок соседней разбитой крыши. Уэйда размазывает по бетону, разрывает на части, он кричит, словно издалека слыша свой вой, путается ногами в собственных вывалившихся кишках, схватить их Уэйд не может, руки оторваны, он весь разбросан по кускам между обломками. Но Паучок цел.  
Уэйд теряет сознание.

Он приходит в себя ночью. Уэйд осознает, что едва-едва перевалило за полночь. Почему-то всегда после особо сильных травм, он очухивается к полуночи, словно какой-то гребанный робот или нечисть. Полночь – это всего лишь условность, в пределах пятнадцати минут, но почему-то это работает так.  
Уэйд практически голый. Его костюм превратился в тряпку, которая даже задницу не прикрывает. Рукава оборваны, они валяются где-то там… вместе с бывшими руками. Судя по тому, что выше колен штаны торчат бахромой, он заодно отрастил себе и новые ноги. Вокруг Уэйда гниют расплющенные лягушки, тяжело дышать из-за сладковатых испарений. И больше никого нет.

Город необыкновенно тихий. Уэйд сначала не может понять, что не так, но потом до него доходит: электрическое освещение есть далеко не везде, движение замерло. Нью-Йорк, впервые за долгое время, стоит намертво. Улицы запружены машинами, которые никуда не едут, а людей почти нет, либо их не видно в темноте. И кругом, куда не посмотри, битые стекла и пляшущее, слабое пламя свечек. Гребанное Средневековье. Зато теперь над городом видно звезды.

Уэйд подрагивает от холода, потому что тут, наверху, над городом, дует холодный ветер, а он стоит почти голый. И пока он рассматривает вымерший Бронкс, до него доходит неприглядная истина – его бросили на крыше, как мусор. Как дохлую, гниющую лягушку. Никто не позаботился перевязать его раны, никто не позаботился хотя бы утащить его с солнцепека. Для Питера Паркера, для его своры супергероев, Уэйд Уилсон – биомусор, который ничего не стоит.  
Никому нет дела до его страхов и надежд, всем наплевать на его тревоги и желания, на то, что он тоже человек. В глазах приличного общества он психопат и убийца, насильник, мерзавец и злодей.  
\- Ебанное общество, - говорит Уэйд в пустоту и в эту непривычную городскую тишину. – Ебанное общество. Имел я вас!

Но в данном случае, общество поимело его, бросив на крыше, расчлененного и мертвого, словно он какая-то ничтожная лягушка, вызванная злым колдовством. Уэйд думает, что с него хватит.  
Уэйда тошнит от Питера Паркера, от города, который ревностно защищает Паучок, от супергероев, хороших и плохих, высокомерных и понимающих (а таких, кроме Логана, он и не встречал). Уэйда тошнит от себя самого, от своего костюма, своей больной кожи и своей больной головы. Уэйд больше не хочет любви, денег и славы. Все, чего он хочет – покой.


	2. Chapter 2

Лагуна Чака – тихое и закрытое место в мексиканской глухомани; серо-голубой неглубокий оазис, полный рыбы, в океане буйной, непролазной тропической зелени. С одной стороны, лагуну, на берегу которой теперь живет Уэйд, скрывает ярко-голубой гигант – Лагуна Терминос, глубокая и чистая. С другой стороны, протекает заиленная речка Канделария, и на ее берегу, поодаль, стоит маленькая деревенька Франко.

Уэйд изредка ходит туда пешком за свежими продуктами. Неподалеку есть еще почти вымершая деревня Чака, но там осталось всего три дома, и живут одни старики. Один из них, морщинистый и коричневый от загара беззубый пенек с хитрыми выцветшими глазами, предложил Уэйду свою хижину, спрятанную в лагуне. Когда Уэйд узнал, сколько стоит аренда этой развалюхи, он просто выкупил хижину в вечное пользование.   
Вокруг, на самом деле, полно небольших деревень, по побережью проходит сразу две оживленные трассы, но Уэйда это не касается. Он живет затворником, и ему, впервые за долгие годы, хорошо.

Естественно, тут нет электричества. У него нет холодильника, телека и кабельного. Нет интернета и мобильной связи. Молоко скисает к вечеру. Мясо приходится есть сразу, а готовит Уэйд на газовой горелке. За газом время от времени приходится ходить в деревеньку, наполнять баллоны. В общем-то, за всем нужным приходится ходить в деревню, но это быстро и вносит разнообразие в его размеренную жизнь.  
Уэйд счастлив.

Первое время, когда он оседает в этом забытом Богом углу, он только и делает, что валяется на шезлонге и смотрит на закаты и рассветы. Потом он пытается ловить рыбу, и у него это на удивление ловко выходит. Сначала Уэйд пользуется древними удочками, найденными в углу своей хижины, потом ловит рыбу голыми руками. Это легко на самом деле: лагуна, которая принадлежит ему и правительству Мексики, мелководная, в самом глубоком месте Уэйд стоит на дне, и вода заканчивается чуть-чуть выше его макушки. 

Уэйд ест и спит, ловит рыбу, изредка пьет местное пиво, - так себе, честно говоря, - болтает сам с собой и пялится на закаты сногсшибательной красоты. Может, он сходит с ума еще сильней, или наоборот, каким-то образом немного выздоравливает, но голоса в его голове постепенно стихают. Им, как и ему, становится лениво пиздеть, вокруг слишком тихо и слишком спокойно, чтобы нарушать эту идиллию звуком человеческого голоса.   
В какой-то момент Уэйд увлекается плетением корзинок. Местные жители на этом зарабатывают, сбывают куда-то товар, как сувениры, но Уэйд плетет корзинки из любви к процессу. Он никуда не относит готовое, и никак не использует, складирует в углу, и потихоньку стопка корзин превращается в колонну.

Однажды Уэйд просыпается от собственных всхлипов. Он плачет так, как не плакал, должно быть, уже лет двадцать. Он просто ревет в темноте, вслух, громко и отчаянно, но к счастью, эти звуки теряются в тропическом лесу, и, наверное, какие-нибудь злые страшные звери, водящиеся в темноте, их с удовольствием съедают. Хотя Уэйд пока еще не видел ни одного крупного хищника, только птиц, змей, да ящериц. Тут даже пауков не водится, и это к лучшему.

Уэйду снится город, который он забыл, и мальчик, которого Уэйд хочет забыть. Мальчик и город - как блядские близнецы, как симбионты, не могут существовать один без другого, а Уэйда тошнит от обоих. Они отринули его, они не захотели его, не любили его, так что и Уэйд не хочет их любить. Больше он не плачет; лежит на спине, на широкой лежанке, накрытой пледом, сшитым из лоскутов, и смотрит в прореху в крыше. 

К рассвету, когда солнце встает над лагуной, превращая ее в сверкающий розовый драгоценный камень, Уэйду вообще кажется, что ему приснилась вся его прошлая жизнь. Ему кажется, что он всегда жил тут, в этом забытом всеми месте, а город, мальчик, люди и пули, машины и телевидение – это все ему приснилось в дурном сне.  
Но любой идиллии приходит конец. И однажды ему приходится проснуться. 

\- Пиздец ты забрался в дебри! – говорит Логан, ухмыляясь широко и белозубо.  
Уэйд моргает, пытаясь поверить своим глазам. Логан и его огромный байк, обвешанный подсумками, никак не вписываются в ту картину действительности, где у Уэйда нет даже холодильника, и поэтому пиво приходится охлаждать в мокром песке на прибрежной полосе.   
Потом Логан оборачивается, на вороте его майки болтаются солнцезащитные очки, и кому-то говорит:  
\- Вот эта пятнистая ящерица в дебильных шортах – это Дэдпул. Не так ты его себе представлял, да?  
И вот теперь Уэйд верит в реальность происходящего. Реальность обрушивается на него с такой же беспощадной, непреодолимой силой, с какой на местные джунгли обрушивается неожиданный ливень. Реальность, в которой Уэйд Уилсон - еще и некий Дэдпул, наемный убийца, садист, маньяк и психопат, изгой и одинокий одиночка.

Позади Логана, небрежно обхватив кожаное седло длинными загорелыми ногами, сидит мальчик, которого Уэйд сперва принимает за девочку. Мальчик тоненький и совсем молоденький, лет семнадцать, может быть. Копна длинных, серебристо-платиновых волос перехвачена красной банданой. У мальчика обветренные губы, покрытые шелушащимися корками, и черные глаза, в которых чертики скачут. Мальчик-беда. Уэйд с первого взгляда узнает, чей это сын. Мальчик просто очень похож на папу. Логану пиздец.

\- Ты бы еще на Южном Полюсе спрятался, - говорит Логан и протягивает Уэйду руку. – Привет.   
\- Привет, - говорит Уэйд, машинально пожимая его ладонь. – Ты ебанулся?   
Он кивает в сторону Пьетро Максимова, единственного сына Эрика Леншерра.   
\- Тебе за него башку отрежут.  
Логан пожимает плечами. Мальчишка, сидящий с раздвинутыми ногами, глядит на них снизу-вверх и ухмыляется тонкой, наглой улыбочкой.  
\- Пришью, - отвечает он вместо Логана. – Мы привезли пиво. 

Вечером Уэйд лежит на шезлонге, поставив его на линию прибоя, и слушает как Логан трахает мальчишку. Уэйд в общем-то, предвкушал, когда уступал им свою лежанку, но он не думал, что это будет так громко и бесстыдно. Теперь он понимает, почему Логан запал на пацана - тот, кто так сладко, призывно стонет, наверняка хорош в постели. Да и вообще, наверняка хорош.   
Пьетро не только стонет, он вскрикивает, он скулит и, судя по шелесту, мечется по всей постели. Потом он потерянно и нежно зовет: «Джим… Джимми», это так интимно и так трогательно, что Уэйду становится неловко на них дрочить. Логан, наверное, все слышит, у него нечеловечески тонкий слух, но Логану наплевать, ему не жалко. 

Уэйд голышом спускается к воде и заходит на глубину. Туда, где приходится изредка болтать ногами, чтобы не пойти ко дну. Он словно парит в космосе – над ним бескрайнее ночное небо, освещенное миллиардом звезд, медленно плывет тонкий серп Луны. Млечный путь падает за горизонт, ныряет в зеркально-черную воду и возвращается отражением-кольцом. Уэйд в нигде и никогда, он в безумно прекрасном пузыре несуществования, где нет никого, кроме него самого и кораблика месяца. Вода теплая и ласковая, соленая, словно в материнской утробе. Изредка Уэйда легонько касаются сонные рыбы, но это даже хорошо, это помогает ему удержаться в своем уме.   
Уэйд отлично знает, что там, наверху… или внизу, он уже потерялся без привязки привычных координат, в общем, там нет никого всемогущего и доброго, в основном там водятся лишь мерзавцы космического масштаба. Поэтому Уэйд ничего не просит, он бездумно держится на плаву, пока хватает сил, и лишь через несколько часов, к утру, выбирается на берег. 

С Пьетро оказывается очень легко и комфортно. Он тоже болтун и любит поспорить.  
\- Да боже ты мой! – вздыхает Логан. – Вы хоть иногда затыкаетесь?  
\- Только когда спим, - говорит Уэйд, потому что он по-прежнему придурок и его манеры не улучшились.  
Логан и Пьетро загадочно переглядываются, пока Уэйд неуклюже пытается поправиться:  
\- В смысле… не вместе… в смысле – раздельно. По отдельности. Каждый в своей постельке… да.  
\- Выдохни, - фыркает Логан. – Я понял.  
Он вроде бы не злится, но этой ночью Пьетро кричит особенно громко и сладко, и до самого утра. Уэйд уже несколько дней не уходит купаться, пока Логан резвится на его кровати, но теперь Уэйду снова становится не по себе. Это слишком интимно, а он лишний. Хотя, вообще Пьетро из тех, кто любит комментировать, пока его натягивают, и дрочить под его вскрики и мольбы – одно удовольствие.

Утром Пьетро выходит к завтраку голышом.   
\- Ты не забыл надеть свои трусики? – осторожно спрашивает Уэйд, который не знает, как реагировать на чужого голого любовника.  
\- Не-а, - говорит Пьетро, сонно щуря глаза. – Можно подумать, ты чего-то не видел. Кажется, мы тут все мальчики.  
Логан только пожимает плечами, разламывая спелые помело руками. Ему не то действительно все равно, не то Пьетро ему окончательно залез на шею.

Во всяком случае, смотреть на обнаженного драгоценного сыночка Леншерра – до жути приятно. Пьетро ладный, стройный, тоненький; он не андрогинный, у него и плечи развернуты по-мужски, и красивые бедра, неплохой член и отличная задница, да и вообще, все задатки вырасти красивым мужиком, если папка не прибьет его за связь с Логаном. Но на их солдатском фоне мордоворотов, Пьетро, конечно, кажется девчонка девчонкой: можно пополам переломить или в узел завязать; шея, как у котенка, хлипкие запястья и бедра в россыпи синяков.

У Уэйда бродит под изъязвленной кожей предчувствие чего-то опасного. Он надеется, что не наделает глупостей, потому что друзей, кроме Логана, у него нет. А из темных шалых глаз Пьетро глядят похоть и беда.

\- Ого! – говорит Пьетро, когда на лагуну свирепо обрушивается тропический ливень. – Е-мое!  
Логан буквально чудом успевает затащить байк в хижину. Там, конечно, крыша протекает, но это всяко лучше, чем оставлять мотоцикл под проливной стеной воды. Хлещет так, словно сверху опрокинули бездонное ведро. Лагуна вспенивается, дождь лупит по широким листьям, прибив зелень к земле, а от раскатов грома болят уши. 

\- Трусишка! – снисходительно говорит Уэйд, когда видит, что Логан морщится и жмурит левый глаз при каждом ударе грома.  
\- Дебил, - мрачно отвечает Логан, у которого ведь, в самом деле, нечеловеческий слух. – Я не боюсь, мне больно.  
Когда громыхает над самой хижиной, Пьетро даже взвизгивает от неожиданности, а у Логана из уха капает кровь. Уэйд прикусывает язык.   
Однако Логану сидеть на веранде быстро надоедает, он скидывает линялые шорты и выходит под неожиданно холодные струи. Естественно, он тут же промокает сверху донизу, но это же Логан – он хохочет, запрокинув голову к небу, сверкает белыми зубами и наслаждается.   
Гроза медленно уходит в океан, на горизонте уже виднеется полоска голубого неба, хотя дождь все еще идет, хоть и не с таким напором. 

Уэйд тоже скидывает шорты, лепит из грязи «снежок-грязежок» и запускает Логану в бок. Тот недоверчиво глядит на него несколько секунд, - грязные брызги неспешно стекают у него по бедру, - а потом они уже катаются, рыча и хрипя, пытаются друг друга убить, вырывая зелень, пинаясь и оставляя друг другу моментально исчезающие синяки. Уэйд, победно вопя, тычет Логана лицом в грязь, но через минуту он сам глотает тину, и как же Уэйду этого не хватало на самом деле! Не тины, разумеется, а драки, азарта.

Они скатываются в теплые воды лагуны и почти сразу идут на глубину, и лишь тогда расцепляются, негласно согласившись на ничью.  
\- Не потерял навыки, - одобрительно говорит Логан. – А я уж думал, ты тут на лягушках да креветках скоро сам квакать начнешь.  
За это Уэйд снова макает его головой в воду.

Пьетро сидит на веранде, на плетеном шезлонге, удобно перекинув ногу через спинку. Он неспешно, лениво дрочит, даже не скрываясь, и только вскидывает серебристую бровь на вопросительные взгляды.  
\- Вы же трахались раньше, - говорит Пьетро. – Это заметно. А почему перестали?  
Уэйд пожимает плечами, он старается не таращиться, но Пьетро хорошенький, и смотреть, как он гоняет шкурку – это очень возбуждает.

\- Из-за тебя, - просто говорит Логан.  
\- Из-за меня-я-а, - тянет Пьетро, у него красивая, самодовольная улыбка.  
Он избалованный, но незлой мальчик. Уэйд его не слишком хорошо знает, но смеет полагать, что Пьетро не оставил бы полумертвого Логана, разобранного по частям, разлагаться и восстанавливаться под открытым небом. Поэтому Пьетро нравится Уэйду.  
И поэтому Уэйд совершенно не ожидает, что Пьетро схватит его за член. А Пьетро хватает, впрочем, достаточно бережно, и сжимает. И говорит, держа Уэйда за хер, а Логана за руку:  
\- Из-за меня не надо, Джим. Надо со мной. И с ним. С нами обоими.   
У него короткие, светлые ресницы, их почти и не видно, зато брови яркие, тонкие и выразительные. 

Уэйд не знает, почему не сопротивляется, когда Пьетро ведет их в постель, обоих. Еще Уэйд не знает, почему не сопротивляется Логан. Уэйду на самом деле пофиг, кто кого трахнет, он готов подставиться, потому что дико истосковался по человеческому теплу, а Пьетро не кричит от ужаса, прикасаясь к его коже. 

Пьетро старательно сосет его член, а потом подставляет задницу, растраханную Логаном. Он действительно бесподобный – отзывчивый, чувствительный, порочный и, как все мальчишки, скорострельный. Он быстро кончает и быстро заводится, поэтому сначала они трахают его по очереди, а потом вдвоем. Пьетро извивается на двух членах, насаживается ртом и задницей, мычит и отчаянно пытается подрочить. Логан безжалостно заламывает руки ему за спину, удерживая одной ладонью запястья.   
Уэйд не знает, как будет потом смотреть Логану в лицо, но пока ему охуительно хорошо. Он трахает Пьетро долго, несколько раз, пока тот не говорит:  
\- Я больше не хочу.  
И уходит плавать в теплые воды лагуны. От Пьетро разит спермой, он с трудом сдвигает ноги, из его красной, натертой дырки при каждом шаге текут белые капли, Уэйд поражается, сколько они с Логаном в него залили. 

\- Прости, - хрипло говорит Уэйд.  
Логан лежит рядом, плечо к плечу, бедро к бедру, заложив руки за голову.  
\- За что? – удивленно спрашивает Логан, он безмятежен и доволен жизнью.   
Он пахнет старым добрым Логаном, Ванкувером, жареными каштанами, свежим снегом, пластиковой СтаркИндастри, кожей, порохом и машинным маслом. Уэйд утыкается лицом Логану в плечо и молча плачет, Логан гладит его лысый затылок и неуклюже, нежно укачивает, пока Уэйда трясет. И это самое пидорское из всего, что они когда-либо делали вместе. 

Это лучшая неделя в жизни Уэйда. Он точно знает, что это всего неделя, потому что каждую ночь перед сном оставляет зарубку. И когда Логан говорит, что завтра они с Пьетро уезжают, Уэйд молча проводит пальцем по зарубкам. Их семь.  
Пьетро лежит между ними, маленький и мокрый, светлые волосы рассыпались словно нимб. У него нет сил встать и смыть с себя пот и семя, он даже колени сдвинуть не может. Трахать его легко и приятно, задница у него теперь почти не закрывается, дырка скользкая и воспаленная, но Пьетро все равно мало, он похотливый ласковый котик, и всегда готов подставиться, и подставляется снова и снова. Мальчик, который любит кончать на члене. 

Глаза у него блестят как черные звезды, и он крепко, сильно обнимает Уэйда за шею.  
\- Поедешь с нами?  
\- Куда? – спрашивает Уэйд, его ладонь уже привычно ложится на бедро Пьетро и скользит дальше, мимо ладони Логана, между влажных ягодиц, в растраханную дырку, из которой сочится общая сперма, нагретая его теплом.   
\- И что мне делать в вашей школе? – скептически спрашивает Уэйд. – Из меня выйдет хуевый учитель.   
Ему на ладонь капает, три пальца входят свободно, и это не удивительно, учитывая, как долго и как часто они трахают Пьетро, и по очереди, и оба сразу; но не в одну дырку, разумеется, Пьетро любитель, а не порнозвезда. 

\- Мы не вернемся в школу Ксавье, - говорит Логан и задумчиво поглаживает Пьетро по припухшим губам. Логан, наверное, тоже думает, что Пьетро как бездонный колодец. - Мы поедем в Нью-Йорк.  
\- Нет, - сразу говорит Уэйд, резко и зло, и даже думать о возвращении не хочет.   
Наверное, на лице у него отражается что-то такое, от чего Логан и Пьетро снова переглядываются и больше не настаивают.   
Пьетро призывно виляет задницей и посасывает пальцы Логана, но тот отрицательно качает головой:  
\- Не-а, - говорит он. – Меня заебало додрачивать, потому что ты уже кончил и кайфуешь.   
\- О! – говорит Уэйд, потому что жестокая игра «Не давай Пьетро кончить как можно дольше» ему тоже нравится.   
\- А! – одновременно с ним говорит Пьетро и разводит ноги.

Однако из этого ничего не выходит: Пьетро так устал и так заебан, что он толком возбудиться не может, его член то твердеет, то падает. Пьетро наконец-то обессилен, он просто валяется бревном, обнимая Уэйда ногами за бедра, а Уэйд неспешно натягивает его в мокрую, раскрытую дырку. По ощущениям, Пьетро можно выебать кулаком, но ощущения бывают обманчивыми, а в условиях местной антисанитарии, случись что, Пьетро сдохнет раньше, чем они успеют вытащить его на более-менее приличную дорогу.  
\- Извини, - говорит Пьетро.   
У него виноватая мордашка и смыкаются от усталости глаза. Уэйд целует его в кончик носа, потому что целовать чужого мальчика в губы – это невоспитанно, даже если ты в этот рот пихал свой член. Это другое.

\- Иди сюда, - говорит Логан, стаскивая его в сторону. – Я покажу тебе, аборигенская задница, что значит настоящий суровый канадский мужик, а то ты, кажется, забыл тут со своими корзинками.   
Их секс похож на драку, где каждый пытается выиграть. Логан не то, чтобы сильнее, у него просто есть стальные когти, которые с металлическим лязгом вылетают и до основания вонзаются Уэйду под ребра. Уэйд кашляет кровью Логану в лицо и пытается его задушить.   
Пьетро орет и падает с кровати, но на него никто не обращает внимания. Уэйд дергается, пытаясь сняться с лезвий, загоняя их себе в легкие еще глубже, но в итоге именно он оказывается на спине, с задранными ногами. У Логана ведь отличные широкие плечи, крепкие и удобные, так что Уэйд устраивает лодыжки во впадинах его плеч и взвывает, когда Логан толкается в него, без подготовки и нежности. Выиграл, что уж.

Уэйд быстро привыкает. На животе у него размазываются пот и кровь, хотя раны, конечно, уже затянулись. Между ног тоже хлюпает, и там, наверное, кровь, но Уэйду совсем не больно. Он стонет, принимая Логана, царапает ему бока, раздирая кожу, друг друга они не жалеют, как жалели Пьетро. Уэйд ловит взгляд мальчишки. Пьетро таращится на них, приоткрыв рот, и вот теперь у него крепко стоит, даже капает с кончика, откуда только силы взялись. Пьетро даже покачивается в такт, словно загипнотизированный.  
\- На меня смотри! – жестко говорит Логан.   
Лезвия снова вылетают из его ладоней и пришпиливают руки Уэйда к кровати. Вот это уже по-настоящему больно: кровь хлещет, Пьетро снова кричит, и Уэйд кричит и дергается в агонии.   
Интересно, - отстраненно думает он. – И что теперь будет делать пацан? Попробует оттащить Логана?

Но Пьетро, разумеется, ничего такого не делает. Он прижимается к Логану сбоку и осторожно спрашивает:  
\- Это же не опасно?  
\- Не для него, детка, - отвечает Логан.   
Пьетро лижет его плечо, соленое от пота, и с интересом смотрит, как Уэйд корчится. Но это другой интерес, не такой, как был, к примеру, у Питера Паркера, когда Уэйду на его глазах прострелили колени. У Пьетро сочувственный интерес, и когда Уэйд решает, что больше терпеть он не может, Пьетро подвигается к нему, перекладывает голову Уэйда на свои колени и ласково гладит по лицу. Смесь жестокости и нежности, боли и удовольствия настолько бьет под дых, что Уэйд кончает и несколько секунд ничего не видит: у него перед глазами бело, в ушах звенит, а во рту сладко.

\- Поехали с нами, - настойчиво говорит Логан, при этом он даже хер еще не вытащил из Уэйда, тот внутри все еще подрагивает и подтекает.   
Пьетро молчит и согласно кивает.  
\- Я знаю Питера Паркера, - внезапно говорит он.   
И это настолько внезапно, и настолько неуместно, что Уэйд давится собственным дыханием.  
\- Я знаю Питера, - повторяет Пьетро, заглядывая ему в глаза. – И про тебя тоже многое знаю, что ты хотел с ним сделать, и что про тебя говорят, и что он про тебя думает.  
\- Я хотел его любить, - хрипло говорит Уэйд. – Я бы его не обидел.  
Это самое нелепое признание в его жизни. Это первое признание в его жизни, и оно - нелепей не придумать.  
\- Ага, - говорит Пьетро и гладит Уэйда по щеке.  
\- Угу, - говорит Логан и шлепает Уэйда по заднице.  
Дьявольская парочка. 

Потом они засыпают: Пьетро почти полностью лежит на Логане, обняв за шею, повернувшись набок и перекинув ноги через бедро, серебристые волосы разметались на груди Логана тончайшим покрывалом. Уэйд мог бы убить их обоих сейчас, они беспомощны, спят, смешивая дыхание, и может быть, у них и сны общие на двоих.  
Это единственные друзья Уэйда. Он ложится сбоку и тянет на себя ноги Пьетро. На самом деле Логан не ощущает чужого веса, для него это как котенок, который спит на груди, но Уэйду тоже хочется урвать немножко человеческого тепла, поэтому он гладит длинные, загорелые и исцарапанные ноги Пьетро и засыпает, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Логана.

Несколько дней после их отъезда Уэйд ходит потерянный. Он ощущает себя вещью, которую забыли второпях там, куда уже никогда не вернутся. Впервые за долгое время он чувствует… скуку? Он не знает, чем занять руки, и с недоумением посматривает на стопку своих корзин, сваленных у стены. Уэйду совершенно нечем заняться, и даже на закат он смотрит без былого удовольствия. 

Ночью хуже всего – по ночам на него наваливаются воспоминания, вовсе не забытые, как он думал, а просто подавленные, но оживающие с каждой секундой.   
Забитые машинами улицы города; дома, которые стоят так тесно, что между ними никогда не попадает солнечный свет. Бесконечные стекла, от первого этажа и до самого неба. И Башня, которая возвышается над всем городом памятником эгоистичным комплексам. Уэйд сначала ухмыляется и думает о том, что у Старка, должно быть, кро-о-ошечный член, а уже потом вспоминает кто вообще такой Тони Старк.   
Уэйд вспоминает всех… но не Питера. Питера ему не нужно вспоминать, Питера он не забывал. Мальчик, об которого обломал зубы Болтливый Наемник. Можешь записать в свое резюме, Паучок.

На рассвете Уэйд окидывает прощальным взглядом свою лагуну, розовую и гладкую безветренным утром, и свою полуразвалившуюся хижину, теперь все это кажется ему чужим. Сначала Уэйд планировал сжечь тут все, оставив пепелище, но потом передумал. Жизнь порой поворачивается так непредсказуемо, что, возможно, ему еще пригодится это скрытое в джунглях логово. Уэйд на самом деле не из тех, кто сжигают за собой мосты, он для этого слишком умен. 

Нью-Йорк не поменялся. Он ровно такой, каким Уэйд его и помнит. Сраный, грязный улей, где кипит жизнь.   
Уэйд возвращается в свою квартиру и долго стоит у открытого окна, у него кружится голова от вонючего воздуха, от которого он отвык. Кто-то навещал Уэйда, пока его не было, и забыл закрыть за собой окно примерно два месяца назад. На подоконнике свежая лужа ночного дождя, поверх застаревших известковых разводов, на стене под окном разрослась темно-зеленая плесень, пол вздулся и пошел трещинами.   
У него нечего воровать: оружие и костюм в большом сейфе, вмонтированном в стену. Там столько взрывчатки, что разнесло бы весь дом, но дом цел, и сейф цел, и значит в нем все цело.

Первым делом Уэйд плещет на плесень бензином и поджигает. И пока пламя трещит и разбрасывает искры во все стороны, Уэйд открывает сейф и потихоньку раскладывает свою старую жизнь по местам. Когда он заряжает мобильный и тот синхронизируется с датой, оказывается, что Уэйд изображал из себя Робинзона Крузо чуть больше года. Год и два месяца. Уэйду тяжело это осознать, у него не было никакого календаря, он исчислял свое время закатами, плетеными корзинками, а потом зарубками.

Уэйд никому не сообщает о том, что вернулся. Те, кому надо, узнали о его возвращении, еще когда он пересек границу. Уэйд терпеливо ждет, ходит в прачечную и в «Тако Белл» на углу квартала. Он бегает с полной выкладкой через парк, восстанавливая рефлексы, утром и вечером, и иногда ночью, когда не может уснуть.  
Через две недели его телефон пищит и на экране появляется смс с заказом. Через две недели, два дня и почти четыре часа его телефон практически не затыкается. Этому городу чертовски не доставало хорошего наемного убийцы.   
Некоторые интересуются где он пропадал – Уэйд охотно врет, что снимался в Голливуде, ездил в Россию, сидел в плену у сирийцев, партизанил в джунглях Камбоджи, навещал на Гаити свою бабульку, летал на Марс, помогал реконструировать плотину Гувера, работал сборщиком ношенных девичьих трусиков в Японии… Ему плевать, кто верит, а кто нет.


	3. Chapter 3

Потом Уэйду звонит Пьетро. Он старается выговаривать слова так четко и внятно, что Уэйду почти сразу становится понятно, что Пьетро ужран в хлам.  
\- Заберешь меня? – спрашивает Пьетро.   
\- Где ты? – говорит Уэйд.   
Вообще-то, у него свободный от работы вечер, Уэйд планирует смотреть телик, пить пиво и заедать его мексиканской едой, но это же мальчишка Логана.

Местечко слишком чистое и тихое для ночного клуба, но это точно не библиотека и не шахматное кафе. Какое-то модное местечко, судя по всему: вокруг одна хипстота, надо же, мода на бородачей с ухоженными мягкими ладошками офисного планктона до сих пор не прошла!  
Пьетро полулежит на диванчике, болтая ногой в сером кеде. Он вроде с компанией такой же бестолковой молодежи, но при этом заметно сам по себе. Погружен в себя и звенит, как натянутый нерв. Пьетро не пьет, как его дружки, но безостановочно тянет кальян; волосы у него отросли еще длинней, чем были, серебристая грива, собранная в хвост, достает почти до пояса.

Когда Пьетро видит Уэйда, у него светлеют глаза. Уэйд протягивает к нему руку и машинально поворачивается на сдавленный кашель. Буквально в ярде от него сидит, раздвинув ноги, Питер Паркер, повзрослевший на год, безумно красивый, с кошачьими скулами, у которых залегла тень, и легкой, едва заметной щетиной.   
Это подло. Это бьет под дых. 

Уэйд напрочь забывает о Пьетро, он таращится на Паучка и не может отвести взгляд. У Паучка явно что-то случилось за то время, пока Уэйда не было рядом. В его бархатных, кофейных глазах больше нет солнца, и в его лице больше нет циничной, наивной юной веры в безнаказанность супергеройства.   
Паучок смотрит в ответ тяжелым взглядом, его рот кривится в гримасе, под глазами залегли синяки… он вообще выглядит уставшим и не очень счастливым.   
Потом он переводит взгляд на Пьетро и говорит:  
\- Ты с ним никуда не пойдешь.  
\- Пошел ты, - легко отзывается Пьетро.  
Он висит у Уэйда на шее, обнимая руками за плечи, и не может твердо стоять на ногах.

\- Ты не знаешь, на что он способен… - начинает Питер, но Пьетро в ответ громко смеется, запрокинув голову.  
\- Я-то знаю! - говорит он наконец и гладит Уэйда по щеке.  
Это, естественно, демонстративное движение, чисто позлить Паучка, в этом нет ничего искреннего, но выглядит как нежная ласка любовника. Питер багровеет и теряет дар речи.   
Какой же он чертовски, несправедливо красивый. Ему идет злость.

Уэйд несет Пьетро на свежий воздух, подхватив на руки, и едва не роняет, когда его с нечеловеческой силой дергают за локоть.  
\- Куда ты его тащишь? – спрашивает Питер, он обращается к Дэдпулу подчеркнуто безразлично, так обращаются к таксистам, продавцам и случайным прохожим, от которых что-то нужно.  
\- В свое злодейское логово, - искренне отвечает Уэйд.   
Пьетро смеется, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.   
\- Я поеду с вами, - жестко и зло говорит Паучок, словно ожидает возражений. – Прослежу, чтобы ты ему ничего не сделал!  
Пьетро снова смеется, а когда Уэйд запихивает его в прибывшую машину на заднее сидение, Пьетро бесстыдно залезает к нему на колени и обвивает собой, как цепкий плющ.  
Питер неодобрительно глядит на них с переднего сидения, но явно не знает, что сказать.

\- Где Логан? – спрашивает Уэйд.  
Это правильный вопрос: Пьетро вздрагивает всем телом и глядит на него неожиданно трезвым взглядом.  
\- В Канаде, - говорит он. – Мне страшно, Уэйд.  
\- Почему? – Уэйд гладит его затылок и ощущает, что да, Пьетро действительно страшно, у того влажные от пота корни волос.   
\- Логан уехал разбираться с братом, - говорит Пьетро. – С Виктором.  
Уэйд долго молчит, Пьетро дрожит, прижимаясь к нему.  
\- Он вернется, - наконец говорит Уэйд. – Логан Виктору не по зубам, не переживай.  
\- А если… - начинает Пьетро.  
Уэйд зажимает ему рот ладонью, потом легонько щелкает по носу.  
\- Джима не возьмет ни одна зараза, - твердо говорит Уэйд, потому что он в это верит. – Он вернется.  
И Пьетро расслабляется, обмякает и даже засыпает.

Уэйд ловит взгляд Паучка. Тот сидит молча и глядит на них со странным выражением своего красивого, совсем молодого лица. Он словно впервые для себя открыл, что Уэйд живой человек, что у него тоже есть друзья и близкие, что он может утешать, переживать и заботиться. Уэйду жуть как хочется отшлепать Паучка за этот потрясенный скепсис, узнать уже, что у того случилось за год, и свернуть его красивую шею, чтобы избавиться от наваждения.

Уэйд укладывает Пьетро в свою постель - больше некуда, стаскивает с него обувь и курточку, выдергивает ремень с массивной пряжкой из брюк. Уэйд уверен, что утром Пьетро будет за это искренне благодарен. Подтыкает одеяло, и старается не смеяться, потому что все это время в спину ему злобно сопит Питер Паркер, которому, кажется, тоже до жути хочется спать, но засыпать в доме Уэйда он боится. 

\- Ой-ей, - виновато говорит Питер, когда они уходят на маленькую кухоньку и Питер видит черное обугленное пятно на стене, оплавленный край подоконника и то, во что превратился пол. – Об этом я не подумал…  
Он тут же осекается, но слишком поздно. Уэйд снимает маску и ухмыляется Паучку во все зубы.  
\- Что ты тут искал? – интересуется Уэйд; ему действительно интересно.  
\- Ты слишком неожиданно пропал, - отвечает Питер, краснея. – Я решил, что ты затеваешь что-то ужасное и потому затаился. 

Затаился посреди оживленного мегаполиса? Это звучит глупо, но на самом деле это совсем не глупо: затеряться в большом городе намного проще, чем в какой-нибудь провинциальной дыре, где все всех знают.

Я пропал, когда увидел твою очаровательную задницу, - мог бы пошло сказать Уэйд.   
Еще он мог бы честно сказать:  
\- Я пропал, потому что вы бросили меня подыхать. Потому что я умер за тебя, а ты оставил меня жариться под солнцем, как кусок гнилого мяса.  
Но этого он тоже не говорит.  
Вместо этого он спрашивает:  
\- Как ее зовут?  
Паучок вопросительно вскидывает бровь. Надо запретить ему быть таким красивым на законодательном уровне.

\- Твою девушку, - поясняет Уэйд, потому что слепому ясно, что у Питера кто-то есть.  
\- Гвен, - помолчав, говорит Питер. – Ее звали Гвен. Она погибла.  
Уэйд от неожиданности прикусывает себе язык. Он не может смотреть на Паучка, поэтому достает кастрюльку из шкафа, чуть помятую сбоку банку кофе и баночку специй. Все это, включая кастрюльку, он купил неделю назад. Пока это все, что у него есть на кухне. Еще одинокая вилка, чашка с черной уткой Даффи Даком, и порядком привядшая морковка, которая кочует в холодильнике с полки на полку. 

\- Моего дядю звали Бен, - вдруг говорит Питер, пока Уэйд варит кофе в гребанной кастрюльке. – Он тоже погиб и тоже из-за меня. Он был мне как отец… я приношу всем несчастья.   
Уэйд пожимает плечами. У каждого супергероя свое кладбище. У него целый Арлингтон, но Уэйд этим никогда не парится. 

Он переливает кофе в чашку и ставит на подоконник, рядом с сидящим Паучком. Питер глядит в чашку так подозрительно, будто ждет, что та вот-вот взорвется. Потом пытается прочитать издалека, что написано на баночке со специями. Там написано «Перец», но вообще-то там сахар, а Паучок, видимо, думает, что Уэйд решил его отравить или усыпить, поэтому он осторожно отодвигает чашку   
Уэйд на это только пожимает плечами и пьет кофе, - отличный, кстати, получился кофеек как на взгляд Уэйда! Питер выглядит смущенным, он задумчиво заглядывает в кастрюльку, но там осталась лишь жижа на дне, а варить заново Уэйд не собирается. Он исчерпал свой лимит гостеприимства. 

\- Я слышал какие-то дурацкие слухи, - неуверенно говорит Питер. – Что тебя держали в сексуальном рабстве у какого-то шейха в Марокко.  
Уэйд едва не прыскает в чашку.  
\- Я был в Мексике, - честно говорит он.   
Паучок – единственный, кому Уэйд говорит правду.  
\- Загорал на побережье, ловил рыбу и плел корзинки, - говорит Уэйд.  
И Паучок ему предсказуемо не верит. Он скептически выгибает бровь и бормочет:  
\- Ну да, ну да, конечно.

Он долго молчит, и Уэйд тоже молчит, пьет кофе и задумчиво глядит в окно, на город, переливающийся огнями, а потом Питер говорит:  
\- Я читал твое досье.   
\- Там нет и десятой части всех моих подвигов, - отзывается Уэйд с ноткой хвастовства.   
Питер хорошо пахнет: молодостью, чистым телом, свежей кожей.   
\- Тогда ты чудовище вдвойне, - с ноткой отвращения говорит Питер. – В десять раз хуже, чем я думал.  
\- Я не скрываю, - коротко отвечает Уэйд.  
Ему хочется спросить: а чем ты лучше меня, крошка? Чем ты такой особенный и положительный? Ты точно такой же, как твои друзья… как мы все.   
Но он молчит, потому что жалеет Питера, у того и так в глазах мрак и безнадежность. 

\- Зато он трахается, как бог, - сонно говорит Пьетро, возникнув на пороге.  
Черная футболка Уэйда, которую Пьетро нашел в шкафу, висит как ночная рубашечка, почти до колен.   
\- Я хочу спать, - отвечает Пьетро на невысказанный вопрос. – А вы орете друг на друга на весь дом, неудачники.  
Он зевает и неодобрительно глядит на Питера, но потом уходит обратно.

\- Я не оставлю тебя с ним наедине! – злым шепотом говорит Питер. – Не мечтай даже, Дэдпул.  
\- Да господи! – кричит из комнаты Пьетро. – Мы с Уэйдом уже трахались! Он целую неделю не вынимал хуй из моей задницы, так что ты вынь уже голову из жопы и оставь его в покое!  
Питер краснеет до ушей. Он заметно теряется и не знает, что сказать. Уэйд моет чашку и говорит:  
\- Я собираюсь ложиться спать. Кровать у меня только одна. 

Питер смотрит на него странным взглядом.   
\- А хочешь, перепихнемся? – спрашивает он, склонив голову набок. – Ты же хочешь меня поиметь? До сих пор хочешь, я же вижу!   
У Уэйда земля идет из-под ног.  
\- Давай потрахаемся? – вкрадчиво предлагает Питер Паркер ему, Дэдпулу. – Ты ведь не откажешься, да? Ты так этого хотел…, наверное, все отдашь, чтобы трахнуть меня.   
Уэйду очень хочется закивать. У него пересыхает во рту и звенит в висках, сбывается самый его сладкий сон… и самый страшный кошмар.  
Вместо того чтобы поцеловать призывно подставленные губы, Уэйд открывает окно, хватает Питера за грудки и вышвыривает прочь. Пару секунд Паучок просто падает, раскинув руки и ноги, но потом группируется и взлетает вверх, в темноте не видно паутину.

\- Пошел нахер! – орет ему вслед Уэйд.  
\- Гребанный маньяк! – прилетает в ответ откуда-то сверху, Уэйд швыряет на звук несчастную кастрюльку, она сверкает в темноте, когда на нее падает свет, потом во что-то врезается, звенит разбитое стекло.  
Когда Уэйд оборачивается, Пьетро глядит на него с жалостью и иронией.  
\- Ты выкинул его в окно? – невозмутимо спрашивает Пьетро.  
\- Да, - говорит Уэйд.  
\- Ты соображаешь, что творишь? – спрашивает Пьетро.  
\- Да, - говорит Уэйд, которого потряхивает от обиды и злости.  
\- Ты его никогда не завоюешь, - вздыхает Пьетро.  
\- Да, - говорит Уэйд, и он правда так думает (Уэйд ошибается, но еще не знает, как сильно ошибается).  
\- Пойдем спать, - говорит Пьетро. – Прекрати сокращать популяцию супергероев в этом городе.

Он сворачивается у Уэйда под боком, и так они спят всю ночь, совершенно невинно, даже не обнимаются. Утром Пьетро кое-как расчесывает серебристые волосы пальцами, собирает их в хвост, целует Уэйда на прощание в край рта, поднявшись на цыпочки, и уезжает на такси.   
Уэйд ни черта не выспался, он в курсе, что всю ночь к ним то и дело заглядывали в окно спальни. Должно быть, Питер ночевал на крыше и надеялся подловить момент, когда Уэйд начнет зверски насиловать беспамятного Пьетро. Должно быть, Паучок тоже совершенно поехал мозгами на этой почве. Такой молодой, а уже ебанулся. 

Мимоходом Уэйд узнает, что добропорядочные обитатели Башни переругались, и сначала он ржет как больной, когда об этом слышит, но потом это превращается в какое-то подобие войны супергероев, и это уже не смешно. Логан не смеется над шуткой о прекрасной троянской заднице Капитана Америки, и это даже обидно, потому что Уэйд считает, что шуточка-то смешная.  
\- Ну нахер, - говорит Логан, он заметно встревожен. – Я сваливаю.   
У Логана хорошо работает интуиция, и, если он считает, что локальный конфликт перерастет в затяжную войну, значит, так и будет. Пьетро выглядит кисло, он собирался порезвиться в мутной водице, в которую превратился Нью-Йорк, но Логан ни за что не станет им рисковать. Они поспешно уезжают в Канаду, и Уэйд снова остается один…ну, не считая Паучка.

Уэйд присматривается и прислушивается, и когда ему начинают поступать заказы на отлов супергероев, Уэйд признает правоту Логана. Уэйд ни за регистрацию героев, ни против, он в стороне, и ему насрать на всех на самом деле. Он сам себе герой и сам себе злодей. Однако он делает несколько звонков некоторым влиятельным людям. Один из них – Тони Старк.

\- Парни, можете бить друг другу морды до скончания веков, - говорит Уэйд. – Мне похер. Но парочка мелких педрил неприкосновенна. Если с Паркером или мальчишкой Максимовым хоть что-то случится – я начну свою войну, и она не понравится никому.   
Ну, он говорит примерно так, перемежая речь матерщиной. 

Уэйд жестокий, бессмертный и упрямый, ему никто не указ. Поэтому он просыпается посреди ночи от чужого присутствия. Паучок, в костюме, но без маски, сидит на подоконнике, свесив ноги в комнату, и рассматривает спящего Уэйда.  
\- Я мог прострелить твою глупую черепушку, - говорит Уэйд, не открывая глаз и не поднимая головы. – Стучать надо.   
Он отпускает рукоять «Магнума», лежащего под подушкой, и собирается заснуть обратно.  
\- Тони дал мне прослушать запись твоего звонка, - растерянно говорит Паучок. – Ты пообещал вырвать его реактор из груди и запихнуть ему в жопу, если с моей головы упадет хоть волосок.   
У Питера в голосе осуждение, возмущение, священный ужас и восхищение.

\- Мг-м, - отзывается Уэйд, у которого слипаются глаза, но его забавляет то, что насквозь положительный мальчик-супергерой говорит «жопа», это так трогательно.  
\- Ты совсем не страшный, когда спишь, - говорит Питер.  
Судя по его интонации, он имеет в виду вовсе не внешность Уэйда. Он спрыгивает в комнату и проходит туда-сюда, бессмысленно трогая разбросанные вещи.  
\- Не боишься, что я накинусь на тебя и сорву бутон твоей невинности? – с ехидством интересуется Уэйд.   
\- А ты накинешься? – спрашивает Питер. – Мне так не кажется. Мне кажется, ты очень хочешь спать.   
Уэйд ерзает и подтягивает одеяло выше, до самого лба.  
Интересно, - думает он, - завтра утром мне будет казаться, что Паучок был моим сном?

Уэйд на самом деле не видел Паучка с того вечера, когда Пьетро ночевал у него. Паучок избегает Уэйда, а тот избегает Паучка. Чувства не ослабевают, и однажды Уэйд даже засовывает в рот гранату, выдернув чеку. Он надеется, что, если ему разнесет башку вдребезги, возможно так он избавится от одержимости.   
Но нет. Он чертыхается, отмывая ванную от собственных поджаренных и разбрызганных мозгов, меняет разбитый кафель и по-прежнему до дрожи хочет Паучка. Это несправедливо, Уэйд влюблен в самого красивого и самого недоступного мальчика на свете. Это безнадежно, и он безнадежен.

\- Эй, - говорит Паучок, он садится на край кровати и смотрит на Уэйда. – Ты что, уже спишь?  
\- Пытаюсь, - отвечает Уэйд. – Не шуми, разбудишь Валл-и.   
\- Кто это? – с легким испугом спрашивает Питер и почему-то поджимает ноги, наверное, он думает, что Уэйд завел собаку или черепашку.  
Уэйд кивает в сторону жестяной банки кофе, стоящей на тумбе у кровати. Питер заглядывает туда и даже отшатывается.  
\- Фу! – говорит он. – Это таракан?!  
\- Это Валл-и, - сонно говорит Уэйд.  
\- Ты завел себе питомца? – фыркает Питер, но Уэйду лень с ним пререкаться, так что он молчит, проваливаясь в дрему. 

Питер явно мучается, пытаясь что-то сказать, и поэтому Уэйд все-таки поворачивается к нему лицом.  
\- Ну? – нетерпеливо спрашивает он.  
\- Это бойня, - шепотом говорит Питер. – Теперь они строят тюрьмы для таких, как мы.   
\- Тебе ничего не грозит, - отвечает Уэйд, и он совершенно серьезен.   
Если Питер Паркер пострадает – пострадает весь супергеройский мир, который бурлит, как перекипевший суп.   
\- Не снимай маску, - серьезно говорит Уэйд. – Не вздумай открывать свою личность общественности, что бы там ни происходило.  
Питер кивает. Должно быть, он здорово сбит с толку, если пришел с этим к Дэдпулу. Уэйд ждет от него чего-то, но засыпает быстрее, чем Паучок решается продолжить разговор. 

Они одновременно просыпаются, когда мобильный Уэйда разражается трелью нового сообщения. На улице светло, шумят машины. Паучок мечется по спальне в лихорадочном ужасе, Уэйд одалживает ему свою одежду, которая велика на два размера.   
У него екает в груди и впервые теплится огонек надежды. Они так сладко проспали большую часть ночи в одной постели, прижимаясь друг к другу и выдергивая друг у друга одеяло. У Паучка красные уши, должно быть, он думает о том же – о том, что ухитрился заснуть в чужой постели и жался к Уэйду в попытке сохранить тепло.   
\- Не останешься на завтрак? – любезно интересуется Уэйд.  
\- В твоем кофе живет таракан, - отвечает Питер. – А из кухни несет чем-то подгнившим…, пожалуй, я воздержусь.  
\- Эй, - говорит Уэйд, не обижаясь. – Я делаю охуенные блинчики.  
\- В следующий раз, - говорит Питер. – Мне пора.


	4. Chapter 4

Он возвращается через два дня и приносит бумажный промасленный пакет с мексиканской едой. Она еще теплая и здорово пахнет.  
\- Эй, - неловко говорит Питер, обустроившись на подоконнике. – Сваришь кофе?  
На этот раз у Уэйда посуды побольше, есть турка, запасная ложка и две чашки.

\- Я хочу спросить у тебя кое-что, - нерешительно говорит Паучок.  
Он в гражданской одежде, кедах и ветровке. Обычный мальчик, каких в Нью-Йорке миллионы.  
\- Три вопроса, - говорит Уэйд. – В обмен на мои три вопроса. По рукам?  
\- Но я же принес еду! – возмущается Паучок, мило морща нос.  
\- Поэтому ты начинаешь первым, - великодушно говорит Уэйд. – Спрашивай.

Питер пьет кофе и думает.  
\- Почему ты так изменился? – наконец спрашивает он. – Ты вел себя как зверь, как… как маньяк-психопат! Ты меня два раза пытался изнасиловать!  
Уэйд открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но Питер небрежно и как-то легко, бездумно зажимает ему рот ладонью.  
\- Да-да, - говорит он. – Я помню, что ты не пытаешься, а делаешь…  
Потом он осознает, что сам делает, смущается и отдергивает ладонь. А жаль. Это первый раз, когда Питер к нему прикасается, кожа к коже, и не в попытке убить. Паучок так смущен, что кажется – он вот-вот загорится.

\- Медитации и усмирение плоти, - приходит ему на выручку Уэйд. – Я провел семь лет в Тибете, переосмысливая свое поведение…  
\- Тебя не было всего год! – скептически перебивает его Питер. – Что ты мне паришь?!  
\- Мы не договаривались отвечать честно, - отмахивается Уэйд. – Но как-то так и было, поверь мне. Моя очередь!  
Питер напрягается, кажется, он боится, что Уэйд начнет выведывать у него секреты Старка.  
\- У тебя чувствительные соски? – спрашивает Уэйд.  
У Питера даже рот приоткрывается, а сбежавший было румянец снова наползает на лицо.  
\- Да, - говорит Паучок. – Очень. Иногда мне приходится наклеивать пластыри сверху, чтобы знаешь… не натирать о костюм… эй, ты в порядке?  
Уэйд определенно не в порядке. У него едва не брызжет кровь носом, когда он представляет, что мог бы сделать со сверхчувствительными сосочками Паучка. Он бы мог ласкать их целую вечность, о да.

\- Моя очередь, - говорит Питер, сообразив, что от замечтавшегося Уэйда теперь толка мало. – Где ты пропадал на самом деле? Только не ври, что пересек Азию на трехколесном велосипеде, я слышал эту версию и она полная чушь!  
\- Я был в Мексике, - честно говорит Уэйд. – Там у меня э-э… вилла… ранчо… хижина на берегу залива.  
Питер внимательно вглядывается в его лицо. Он такой милый, что Уэйду прямо зудит куснуть его за нос. Видимо, Питер приходит к выводу, что Дэдпул не врет.  
\- И ты ловил рыбу и плел корзинки? – спрашивает Питер.  
\- А там было больше нечего делать, - пожимает плечами Уэйд. – Еще я пил пиво и пел песни.  
\- А я думал, что Пьетро шутит, - бормочет Питер.

Уэйд, неожиданно для себя, понимает, что скучает по своему логову. Вот взять бы Паучка подмышку, и сбежать от всего этого пиздеца. Поставить дизельный генератор, прикрутить на крышу спутниковую антенну и можно жить в свое удовольствие, трахая Паучка перед завтраком, вместо обеда и после ужина. Можно завести собаку, или даже двух. И почаще трахать Паучка, ловить рыбу и плести себе корзинки, отвлекаясь только на очередной выпуск новостей и на внеочередное траханье Паучка.

\- Ты в курсе, что иногда разговариваешь вслух? – спрашивает Питер.  
У него нервно подергивается бровь, и под глазом пульсирует венка.  
\- Это не вопрос, - поспешно добавляет Питер. – Это так, замечание. Видимо, ты не в курсе. Твоя очередь.  
\- Ты трогал себя там? – выпаливает Уэйд, хотя вообще-то он по-джентльменски собирался спросить, какой любимый цвет Паучка.  
\- Трогал, - кивает Питер. – Несколько раз. Странные ощущения…, наверное, когда тебя трогает кто-то другой, должно быть приятней.  
Уэйду снова становится нехорошо, потому что в его бедной голове возникает одновременно миллион фантазий на тему того, кто и как может потрогать Паучка там.

\- Твой вопрос, - говорит позабавленный Питер.  
\- Но…  
\- Я потом спрошу, - кивает Паучок. – Мне надо подумать.  
Уэйд пару минут собирается с мыслями.  
\- У меня есть шанс тебе понравится? – спрашивает он совершенно серьезно. – Я могу и просто дружить, но я должен знать… есть хоть какая-нибудь крошечная вероятность, что я могу…  
\- Поцелуешь меня? – перебивает его Питер. – Это мой третий вопрос.

Уэйд прикасается к нему только губами и языком. Он боится спугнуть Паучка, Уэйд вообще так боится, как никогда раньше. Он не очень хорошо целуется, потому что практика поцелуев у него была давно, зато Паучок целуется божественно.  
Уэйд упирается обеими руками в подоконник, чтобы не схватить Питера за бедра, а вот Питер обнимает его за плечи и навязывает поцелуй за поцелуем. Питер активный и даже агрессивный, он вылизывает рот Уэйда, покусывает за нижнюю губу и язык. У него явно было дохуя практики в последнее время, поэтому через какое-то блаженное время Уэйд осознает, что его, кажется, вот-вот поимеют.  
Это красавчик Питер сидит с раздвинутыми ногами, обнимая Уэйда за бедра, но Уэйд течет от него как девчонка, у него дрожат колени, и вообще, рука Паучка уже несколько минут робко мнет его член через ткань спортивных домашних штанов.

\- Я остановлюсь в любую секунду, как ты скажешь, - выдыхает Уэйд. – Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. Просто позволь мне…  
Питер жадно стискивает его член и Уэйд захлебывается стоном.  
\- Ок, - говорит Питер, у него припухшие губы и блестящие, шалые глаза.  
Он раздевается сам, ложится на спину, устраиваясь затылком на подушке Уэйда, и спрашивает, вскинув бровь:  
\- Почему ты еще одет?  
\- А ты хочешь видеть мое тело? – пугается Уэйд.  
На дворе белый день, а он один из самых страшных, самых уродливых людей на свете.  
\- Да мне про твое тело все уши прожужжали! – фыркает Питер. – Какой ты охуенный, мускулистый, и какой у тебя конский…  
Он запинается на секунду, очаровательно краснеет и заканчивает:  
\- Конский хуй.  
Уэйд раздевается и медлит, пока Паучок не хлопает по кровати, рядом с собой.  
\- Да, - говорит Паучок, глаза у него очень задумчивые. – Ничего себе. Действительно конский.

Уэйд лижет его соски, пока Питер не начинает натуральным образом визжать, хихикать и отбиваться ногами. Сосочки идеальные – твердые, маленькие, сначала темно-розовые, но потом красные и припухшие. Паучок упирается ступнями в грудь Уэйда, и думает, наверное, этим его остановить. Уэйд целует каждый палец и старательно вылизывает между пальцами, покусывает за выступающие, круглые косточки на щиколотках.

Питер бессловесно стонет: он то дрочит себе, то беспомощно хватается за постель. У него красивый, ровный и почему-то обрезанный член. Уэйд насаживается ртом до самого основания и получает награду – Паучок громко кричит и выгибается. Его ладони лихорадочно гладят плечи и затылок Уэйда.  
\- Да, да-а, - постанывает Паучок. – О-ох!  
Уэйд видит, что у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Это тоже комплимент.

Уэйд старается, как никогда в жизни: он сосет и лижет, берет до горла, трет языком уздечку, слизывает капли предэякулята, и когда Паучок кончает, Уэйд глотает все до последней капли. Он долго держит член Паучка во рту, пока тот не перестает подтекать остатками спермы, и не становится совсем мягким.  
\- Спасибо, - как-то глупо и застенчиво говорит Паучок.

Уэйд не знает, чего ждать. Возможно, Питер сейчас оденется и уйдет. Уэйд, пожалуй, не слишком удивится. Это нормально в его паршивой одинокой жизни – быть использованным и отброшенным.  
\- Ну, - говорит Питер, неуверенно улыбаясь и поглаживая Уэйда по животу. – Я пока что не умею так классно, как ты, так что я тебе просто подрочу, хорошо?

Уэйд думает, что каким-то невероятным образом все-таки умер и попал в рай. Еще он думает, что, может быть, его незаметно чем-то опоили и загнали в искусственную кому – и вот он галлюцинирует, пока из него вынимают органы. Создает себе идеальный мир, где Паучок добровольно ходит с ним на свидания, держит его за руку и жадно целуется в темных подворотнях. Уэйд не знает, как это проверить, потому тесаком оттяпывает себе руку по локоть. Больно – просто пиздец, кровища хлещет, Уэйд пережимает культю ремнем и ждет, пока конечность отрастет.  
Паучок, к счастью, на занятиях, но Уэйд забывает выбросить свою сраную отрезанную руку, поэтому вечером Паучок, принюхиваясь, заглядывает в ванную и орет не своим голосом, когда видит ванну, забрызганную кровью, и синюю мертвую руку, покрытую струпьями, со сжатыми в кулак пальцами и белыми ногтями.

Питера приходится отпаивать джином: у Питера стучат зубы, стакан позвякивает.  
\- Ты совсем больной? – безнадежно спрашивает Питер.  
Он отворачивается к стене, закутавшись в одеяло, и не хочет заниматься даже взаимно-приятным петтингом, Уэйд пытается расшевелить Паучка, но тот вялый и угрюмый, он не поддается, не отзывается на ласку.  
Уэйд понимает, насколько глупы и нежизнеспособны были его фантазии о том, как он жестоко поимеет Паучка во все щели, как школьницу из японской рисованной порнушки. Уэйду хочется плакать из-за того, что Питер на него злится. Он боится на Питера дышать и боится, что Питер уйдет.

\- Я просто хотел проверить, - жалобно говорит Уэйд, поглаживая напряженную спину Питера.  
\- Что проверить? – злобно интересуется Паучок, глядя в стену.  
\- Что я не сплю, - честно говорит Уэйд. – Что ты мне не снишься.  
Питер поворачивается и глядит на него со странным выражением лица.  
\- И как отрубленная рука тебе в этом помогает? – интересуется он, но его взгляд все-таки теплеет.  
\- Ну… было больно, - говорит Уэйд. – Так что, наверное, ты настоящий.  
Питер закатывает глаза и охает, но потом чуть приподнимает край своего одеяла и говорит:  
\- Иди сюда, придурок.  
Уэйд обнимает его со спины, и вот теперь Паучок податливый и теплый. Он тихо стонет, когда Уэйд нежно целует его за ухом, он повелительно кладет ладонь поверх руки Уэйда, и они заканчивают вдвоем. Потом Паучок, блестя глазами, демонстративно слизывает собственную сперму с пальцев, а Уэйд дрочит так, что у него немеют ноги.  
Только бы не оторвать хер, - лихорадочно думает он, скаля зубы от напряжения. – Паучок этого точно не оценит.  
Питер настойчиво целует его под челюстью, его пальцы, все еще мокрые, рассеянно скользят по груди Уэйда, пересчитывая ребра, щекочут пупок, растирают соски, почесывают живот.

\- В следующий раз сделаем все по-взрослому, - говорит Питер, ткнувшись лицом Уэйду в шею.  
\- То есть? – интересуется Уэйд, у него кружится голова и сухо во рту.  
\- В задницу, - говорит Питер, он до сих пор не разучился краснеть.  
\- Да хоть сейчас, - говорит Уэйд. - Тащи смазку.  
Питер отрицательно качает головой.  
\- Я боюсь, - говорит он честно, и это на самом деле смело, это не трусость – открыто сказать, что тебе страшно.  
\- Чего тут бояться? – удивляется Уэйд. – Смазываешь, запихиваешь, делаешь ах-ах-ах…  
Он закатывает глаза и корчит выражения неземного блаженства, ну, по крайней мере, как это видит сам.  
Питер глядит на него со смесью скепсиса и веселья.  
\- Я тоже делаю ах-ах-ах, - развлекается Уэйд, потому что ему нравится вызывать улыбку Паучка. – Потом я симулирую оргазм, потом плачу в ванной, а ты, как честный человек, должен будешь на мне жениться!  
\- Господи, какой ты придурок! – в сердцах говорит Питер, ложится на него сверху и жадно, требовательно целует. Питер явно не верит, что Уэйд так запросто подставится, но для Уэйда разницы нет, он бы дал Паучку даже в глазницу, но сомневается, что Паучок посещает сайты, где можно прочитать про такие штуки.

Уэйд всегда думал, что отношения – это когда много секса. На самом деле, отношения – это бесчисленные поцелуи, и когда вы вместе ходите в кино, и когда в стаканчике в ванной две зубные щетки, и когда рабочее расписание приходится подстраивать под учебу своего бойфренда.  
Питер водит его в свои любимые места, где Уэйду скучно. Уэйд водит Питера в свои любимые места, где Питеру страшно и противно. У них появляются шутки, понятные только им двоим. Питер, несмотря на внешнюю хрупкость, очень сильный. Он прижимает Уэйда к стене и трахает, держа на весу без особых усилий. Это даже выглядит ненормально, но возбуждает до чертиков. Уэйд скрещивает ноги на пояснице Паучка и гортанно стонет, когда Питер страстно кусает его за горло. Иногда Уэйд просыпается от того, что его целуют в загривок и при этом тискают за задницу.  
Они ни разу не говорят о том, что у них в принципе есть отношения. Уэйд подсознательно ждет, когда эта волшебная иллюзия развеется. Он не сомневается, что рано или поздно все закончится, потому что Паучок – не просто хороший мальчик, он блядь, идеальный, и не может быть, чтобы Уэйду, - Уэйду!, - досталось такое счастье. В этом есть какой-то подвох, он только не может понять – в чем.

\- Что? – спрашивает Питер, когда они лежат в постели. – Ты странно смотришь.  
Питер на спине, с раздвинутыми ногами, он тяжело дышит и поглядывает на Уэйда с возбуждением и легкой опаской. Уэйд едва двигается, ему и так хорошо. Он мог бы вечность вот так просидеть, засунув член по самые яйца в тесную, жаркую и упругую задницу Паучка.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - говорит Уэйд. – Больше всех на свете. Даже больше, чем мексиканскую еду.  
\- Ох, даже так, - Паучок слабо улыбается, но теперь он напуган еще сильнее, что не мешает ему кончить, царапая Уэйду плечи.  
Утром Уэйд уходит по делам, а когда возвращается, в стаканчике нет второй зубной щетки, а на полке в шкафу нет стопки чистых футболок Паучка. Валл-и стрекочет в своей банке и пожирает кусочек яблока.

\- Твою мать, - обреченно говорит Уэйд, застыв посреди пустой квартиры. – Твою мать.  
У него ноет в груди и стучит в висках, он так зол на себя. Поэтому он достает пистолет выпускает три пули – две себе в сердце, и одну в голову.  
Ненадолго становится легче.


	5. Chapter 5

Почему-то все эпические драки происходят на высоте. Можно подумать, чтобы сделать гадость городу, надо обязательно забраться на самую высокую крышу и уже там как следует друг другу навалять по морде.  
Уэйд опаздывает к началу супергеройской вечеринки, поэтому все, что он видит – это обломки и осколки. И мертвецы. Уэйд так часто видит и первое, и второе, и третье, что стал равнодушен. К чему он не равнодушен – так это к Паучьей упругой заднице, обтянутой синим трико. Паучок, конечно, не может усидеть на своей симпатичной жопке ровно. Если где-то происходит заварушка, ему обязательно надо оказаться в гуще событий. И судя по потрепанности костюма, - кое-где тот даже рассечен, - Паучок в гуще уже побывал.

Уэйд не то, чтобы злится. Уэйд, вопреки общественному мнению о своей персоне, знает свое место и свой потолок. Паучок – выше любого потолка, вне любой лиги, Паучок на другой чашке весов, к которой Уэйду никогда по-настоящему не подобраться. Паучок – его антипод, все самое доброе, светлое и порядочное, что можно наскрести в этом сраном мире, где запросто убивают и калечат детей и женщин.   
Уэйд не собирается менять мировой порядок, он неплохо себя чувствует в этом мире, как акула в теплом заливе, полном сочных туристов… так что он собирает яйца в кулак, достает свои пушки и снимает всех, кто пробует хотя бы повернуться в сторону Паучка. 

Питер, судя по его растерянности, сначала не понимает, что происходит, но потом он отслеживает примерную траекторию и замечает Уэйда. Питер в маске, сложно сказать, что он чувствует. На шею Уэйду он не бросается.  
Уэйд прикрывает его до тех пор, пока сам не становится мишенью. Потом ему становится немного некогда следить за Паучком, а потом здание рушится, крыша схлопывается, как старая книга, вздымая до неба тучи едкой пыли. Вот за это Уэйд и не любит сражаться на высоте. Оттуда бывает больно падать.

Уэйд вообще не планирует падать, но какая-то особо живучая падла ухитряется перед смертью прострелить ему колено, поэтому Уэйд самым дурацким образом спотыкается практически на ровном месте и растягивается на вывернутой и лопнувшей бетонной плите. Его пояс цепляется за арматуру каким-то подсумком, а в следующий момент бетонная плита лопается и крошится, арматуру складывает, словно обычную проволоку, Уэйда при этом протыкает насквозь, и он, успев выругаться, летит в разверзшийся ад. 

Дышать нечем, вокруг клубится жгучая пыль, и нихрена не видно. Уэйд не ощущает ног ниже пояса, и когда он, наконец, может пошевелиться – то понимает почему.  
Он лежит в завале, между двумя плитами, и, судя по кровавым пятнам на них, он здорово шмякался об них в полете, пока наконец не устроился с комфортом на битом кирпиче. Ну, насколько может быть комфортно парню, которого почти разорвало пополам. Ноги болтаются под странным углом, Уэйд слышит хруст собственного позвоночника, когда позвонки трутся друг о друга. Кстати, с такого ракурса он может оценить, какие у него охуенные ботинки: несмотря на творящийся вокруг пиздец – они грязные, в кирпичной пыли, но целые, даже шнурки не порвались.

А вот сам Уэйд совершенно не целый. У него разорван живот, внутренности вывалились и рассыпались вокруг, кишки живописно разбросаны толстыми змеями. Уэйд устраивается поудобнее, подтягиваясь на кулаках, прислоняется спиной к перекошенной бетонной плите и терпеливо ждет, пока срастется позвоночник. И пока он ждет, он посвистывает, потому что это лучше, чем скулить от боли, и потихоньку собирает свои бедные кишочки. Они живые и пульсирующие, горячие, внутри ощущается какое-то движение. 

\- Утренняя кесадилья? - размышляет вслух Уэйд, осторожно пытаясь запихнуть свои внутренности обратно в брюшину.  
Ему хочется разорвать кишку и посмотреть, что там внутри, но он решает, что не стоит этого делать, пока ноги его не слушаются. 

Так что он терпеливо ждет, вслушиваясь в звуки, которые долетают до его саркофага, образовавшегося обвалившимися плитами. Завалы постепенно расчищают, мертвых подбирают, раненых увозят.   
Уэйд не может злиться на то, что его снова никто не найдет, никто не протянет ему руку помощи. Это его судьба, с ней глупо спорить (Уэйд не знает, что именно в этот момент его судьба совершенно меняется, потому что Питер Паркер, мечущийся по развалинам, находит лоскут красно-черного костюма и отслеживает взглядом траекторию падения).

Уэйд хлопает себя по коленам, пытаясь понять, насколько восстановилась чувствительность ног. Позвоночник уже сросся, и нервы переплелись в волокна, осталось только как-то втиснуть разворошенный кишечник на место и приладить печень. 

\- Уэйд! – вскрикивает Человек-Паук, вися над ним вниз головой на своей паутине.   
Уэйд даже вздрагивает от неожиданности. Паучок с легкостью распихивает бетонные плиты, впуская солнечный свет, и приземляется рядом, легко, словно бабочка, хотя вокруг битое стекло, щебень и кирпич.   
\- Как ты?! – спрашивает Питер взволнованно, и когда он тянется зачем-то потрогать Уэйду лоб, Уэйд уворачивается, насколько ему хватает места для маневра.  
\- Нет, - просто говорит он.

Паучок молчит и рассматривает блестящие потроха, обвитые кровеносными сосудами. Потом он стаскивает маску – у него измученное вспотевшее лицо, на щеке ссадина, под глазом царапина, рот разбит, но уже не кровоточит.   
\- Ну сбежал я, - с агрессией говорит Питер. – И что, теперь я к тебе и прикоснуться не могу?!  
У него та агрессия, когда человек злится потому, что осознает свою неправоту. 

\- Не надо, - соглашается Уэйд. – Уебывай отсюда и будь счастлив. Найди себе классную подружку, женись на ней и заделай ей кучу паучат.   
Питер смотрит на него злым и отчаянным взглядом, ерошит встрепанные волосы. Странно, что ему так важно помириться с каким-то изгоем мира супергероев.

Он все-таки протягивает руку и гладит Уэйда по груди, поверх костюма. Потом решительно усаживается рядом, стаскивает перчатки и очень осторожно закладывает скользкий кишечник Уэйда внутрь вспоротого живота. Рана затягивается медленно, повреждения обширные, поэтому Уэйд полусидит, вытянув ноги и ссутулившись, и смотрит вверх, на голубое небо, по которому стремительно бегут облака.

Питер молчит и рассматривает свои окровавленные руки, но потом вздыхает, тесно прижимается к боку Уэйда и кладет голову ему на плечо. Его волосы щекочут Уэйду щеку. Уэйд поворачивается так, чтобы Питеру было удобно. Паучок вздыхает очень устало, у него подрагивают пальцы, под ногтями бордовая кайма.

\- Я хочу вернуться, - говорит Питер, это не вопрос и не предложение, это почти угроза. – Давай свалим в Мексику?  
\- Охуеть, как красиво, - говорит Уэйд, когда над ними проплывает низкое облако в виде единорога. Это грозовой единорог, он темно-серый, наполненный дождем и молниями, и чуть светится изнутри, должно быть, будет некислая гроза.  
Первые капли стучат сначала медленно и как будто неуверенно, но сразу же прибивают кирпичную пыль, разъедающую глаза, а потом дождь колотит все сильнее, смывает грязь и кровь. Вода собирается в лужи, блестит мокрая арматура, по накрененной бетонной плите течет ручеек, срываясь маленьким водопадом, который пропадает среди кучи битого щебня. 

Питер ровно дышит и чуть слышно постукивает зубами, на его волосах оседают капли. Ресницы Паучка, длинные и густые, слипаются в острые стрелки. Паучок, сам того не замечая, крепко держит ладонь Уэйда обеими руками, и беспомощно щурится, когда задирает голову, подставляя лицо дождю.

\- Умеешь плести корзинки, Паучок? – спрашивает Уэйд. – Нет? Ну и не страшно, я научу. Я же, блядь, мастер!  
Питер едва заметно усмехается и расслабляется, его напряженные плечи сглаживаются, морщинка между бровей исчезает, и почти одновременно с этим прекращается дождь.   
\- Надо не забыть Валл-и, - говорит Питер. – Пора выпустить его на свободу.  
\- Пусть бедняга найдет себе горячую мексиканскую чику, - поддакивает Уэйд. – Надеюсь, она не сожрет его после соития.


End file.
